Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to controlling an image processing device, and more specifically, to authorizing features of applications executing on the image processing device.
Description of the Related Art
Image processing devices may include a plurality of different image processing functions. For example, an image processing device may include any one of a multifunction peripheral, copier, scanner, printer, or other image processing device, and provide the corresponding functionality. The image processing device enables a user to execute various functions, features, and user interfaces in order to perform particular tasks. By way of example, the image processing device and/or application executing on the image processing device may provide functionality for making photocopies, printing a document, scanning a document and generating an electronic document representing the scanned document, transmitting data over a network, accessing a database on a remote server, or other any other task.
As image processing devices have grown in complexity and ability to offer many different types of functionality in different environments, the ability to control and operate the image processing devices have been updated to reflect these capabilities. It is not uncommon for image processing devices to execute one or more applications each able to provide various functionality. In some instances, these applications provide additional features to be used in conjunction with a native feature of the image processing device. By way of example, image processing devices may execute applications that operate in conjunction with scanning or printing functionality. By way of a further example, the image processing device may perform a particular function unrelated to the native image processing functionality (e.g. printing, scanning, copying, etc.). However, a drawback associated with these configurations relates to a user of the applications executing on an image processing device is properly authorized to do so. More specifically, when developers seek to monetize applications having a plurality of different features, there is a difficulty associated with providing customers (e.g. owners/users of the image processing device) access to newly developed features that may be sold for additional cost over the original cost of the application. A system according to invention principles remedies any drawbacks associated with these conventional systems.